


Into the Fire

by kuzumakisai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confused Sasuke, M/M, NSFW, a bit of cyberpunk, a bunch of original characters because i can, dangerous naruto, demon naruto, graphic violence and gore, naruto is only sweet to sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzumakisai/pseuds/kuzumakisai
Summary: "I've done a ton of stupid shit in my life but this? No way.""Yes way." The creature tilts his head, eyes wide, almost void. "You called for me."Sasuke is a huffing mess on his bed, sheets pushed away from the bare expanse of his chest after a fitful sleep. Heartbeat wild, he holds his knife in front of him as if it could do anything to keep the creature back. He's not sure how this happened but he's definitely sure it's a dream.It has to be, right?"Who...what the fuck are you?"The creature blinks and a shadowed appendage curls in the air behind him. Sasuke gulps, knowing a tail when he sees one. But this isn't fluffy like a cat and though he has a full head of blonde hair, a pair of twisting figures sit arched above his brows.Horns.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I've done a ton of stupid shit in my life but this? No way."

"Yes way." The creature tilts his head, eyes wide, almost void. "You called for me."

Sasuke is a huffing mess on his bed, sheets pushed away from the bare expanse of his chest after a few hours of fitful sleep. Heartbeat wild, he holds his knife in front of him as if it could do anything to keep the creature back. He's not sure how this happened but he's definitely sure it's a dream.

It has to be, right?

"Who...what the _fuck_ are you?"

The creature blinks and a shadowed appendage curls in the air behind him. Sasuke gulps, knowing a tail when he sees one. But this isn't fluffy like a cat and though he has a full head of blonde hair, a pair of twisting figures sit arched above his brows.

_Horns._

"My name is Na'Xolgokez." He hums and it's a rumble, a purr of a noise. "Though you humans have such trouble with that. What would you like to call me?"

Sasuke furrows his brows, "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"My last friend called me Naruto."

"...Naruto."

The creature perks up, tail swishing, "Precisely."

In the dark of the room, Sasuke can't help but find the glow of his eyes. Blue and yellow, they shift from one to the other with each blink. Sasuke had fallen asleep only two hours ago and woke to those eyes, the likes of which were staring from the corner of the room, hunched as if waiting to pounce. But the creature, _Naruto_ , had simply climbed onto Sasuke's computer chair, knees risen toward his shoulders like some kind of fleshy gargoyle.

"Can you go away?" Sasuke knows he's being ridiculous. He should be charging at the creature with his knife, not talking to it as if it were just some small inconvenience. "Just...just go back to wherever you came from now."

"Mmm." Naruto's tongue touches his top lip, "You are no mistake, Sasuke Uchiha."

The sound of his full name makes Sasuke's blood run cold.

"What are you?"

Naruto snickers, a haunting little sound. He stands slowly, feet balancing easily on the back of the chair. He stretches his arms above his head and wiggles his hips, tail waving in the air, every inch of his tan flesh bare in the dark; hinted with blue at the tips of his fingers, running along the top of his thighs. Sasuke stares up, thinking the creature looks more like some kind of mischievous god than a monster; though perhaps those are one in the same.

"I'm your friend now." Naruto looks down at him.

And then he is coming closer, rising completely from the back of the chair in a motion of elegance and ease. Sasuke sees no wings but he floats as if he has them. His toes touch Sasuke's comforter before the rest of his feet follow suit and Sasuke pushes himself back toward his headboard. Naruto drops to his knees and eyes Sasuke like a lion stalking prey, bare shoulders rising and falling as he closes the distance between them.

"Don't be afraid." Naruto whispers, crawling closer and closer until he can climb onto Sasuke's lap. His thighs settle on either side of Sasuke's waist and the tail curls forward, brushing his hair away from his cheek. "I won't hurt you."

" _What are you?_ " Sasuke presses the knife between them, knowing it would take just one plunge to tear through Naruto's guts.

Naruto lowers his head until their foreheads brush, the glow of his eyes settling on a dark yellow before changing to orange and soon, a deep sultry red.

"I know what you've done in the dark." Naruto whispers, pushing forward until the knife pricks into his skin, "I've watched you for years. We became such good friends, especially when you would bleed. Especially when you watched _others_ bleed."

"What are you talking about-"

Naruto tsks and his tail wraps around Sasuke's throat, "You must have seen me there. Watching from a distance, always in the corner of your eye. Comforting you when you can't sleep, keeping you so warm."

Sasuke gulps and plunges the knife into Naruto's stomach, watching the way his eyes widen even more.

"Mmm." Naruto shudders and his hips grind down, "I like that."

"Oh my god." Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut and wonders, hopelessly, if the creature will be gone when they open.

Cold fingers brush against Sasuke's eyelids before trailing down his cheek, traveling all the way to the dip of his lip.

"No, no. Not Him. He's not here." Naruto laughs, pushing a finger between his lips until Sasuke can't help but open his mouth, flesh brushing against his teeth.

Naruto makes a strange noise, one that sends a shiver running the length of Sasuke's spine. The tail loosens just a tad and he takes a gulping breath, wondering at the lack of warmth on his fingers. Blood is _always_ warm. Hot, even. He opens his eyes and looks down.

The knife is settled snug in his stomach but there is no blood, no hint of red goop or entrails.

There is nothing.

Naruto's fingers push at Sasuke's chin until their eyes are meeting again, until Sasuke is practically lost to the crimson.

"If you want me to leave, you may repeat what I speak now. Listen very carefully." Naruto waits for Sasuke to blink, just once, before embedding the words into the air. _"Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos."_

Sasuke frowns, "How can you say that if it's meant to make you leave?"

"They are not forbidden words. They do not burn my tongue." Naruto looks at him as if he should have known this already. "Unless they are spoken by someone with intent."

Naruto settles closer and Sasuke can feel his cool breath on his lips, scents of the wind and something full of spice resting heavy against his nose. He should repeat the words the best he can. He should send this thing into a blaze, force him off of his lap and out of his house.

He should do a lot of things.

But when he takes a look around the room, he notices how bare it is. He remembers that regardless of his friends, regardless of the world moving around him, he's almost always alone. He remembers the nights spent staring at the ceiling, the way he would watch the TV with dull eyes; the way nothing excites him, how nothing changes.

And with a warning bell dying in his head, Sasuke looks back to Naruto. The creature watches him closely, a low hum rising in his throat as if he were going to sing.

"You would like me to stay." Naruto says it like a truth, "May I seal it?"

"Seal it?"

He tilts his head and pushes his bare groin into Sasuke's, tail twitching when Sasuke groans.

"I am your friend, yes?" Naruto tries again and Sasuke realizes that there is an accent beneath his words.

It's heavy and hissing, rolling on his tongue. It's irresistible and at this point, Sasuke doubts he even wants to deny the boy anything at all.

After a moment, Sasuke nods.

"Say it." Naruto urges.

So, Sasuke does.

"You're my friend." His breath hitches, "I want you to be my friend."

Naruto smiles and it's terrifying, that much Sasuke knows. His teeth look long and sharp, layered in rows that hadn't been there before. But then he's leaning forward and his tongue brushes against Sasuke's lips, licking up from his chin to his nose. And then he's pressing forward, pushing their lips together with nothing short of desperation. Sasuke gasps and leans back from the weight on his chest, wincing at the prick of blood that rises on his lip.

In this moment, whether he knows it or not, Sasuke is lost.

 

* * *

 

"I don't like them." Naruto glares, teeth bared from his spot in the living room.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and throws another pair of pants at him, keeping his attention away from Naruto's bare crotch. That's proven to be rather difficult.

"If you insist on staying visible, you have to wear clothes." Sasuke digs through the clean basket and searches for a shirt. "No exceptions."

Naruto makes a noise very close to a whine and it has Sasuke's stomach clenching. It makes something hot spread throughout his entire body but he does his best to push the feeling away.

"Perhaps I should remain invisible, then." Naruto debates, tail swishing on the ground. "This is so much work-"

"You haven't even done anything!"

"I'll have to glamour my body, hide my tail, wear things that itch and scratch."

"God forbid." Sasuke ignores Naruto's hiss at the word, "Either you wear the clothes or you stay here."

"No."

Sasuke turns and narrows his eyes, holding an old shirt that's probably a few sizes too big. The image of the band KISS is rumpled in Sasuke's fist, their painted faces warped.

"Yes."

Naruto bares his teeth again, " _No_."

"That doesn't scare me." Sasuke lies and turns back to the basket, "You've been here for days acting like some pouty cat-"

In a flash, Naruto is at his back. His hands trail over Sasuke's ribs, clawed and sharp and dangerous. But he doesn't press down enough to hurt, instead deciding to make his way lower and lower-

Sasuke stops his hand, "What're you doing?"

"We could stay here." Naruto mumbles against Sasuke's neck, teeth nipping at his skin. "We will have no need for clothes."

"I have to work."

Yet, he loosens his grip on Naruto's hand. Naruto's palm presses down on Sasuke's crotch and he hisses a laugh. His tail travels up Sasuke's leg and settles on his upper thigh before lips roam beneath his ear, making Sasuke's eyes flutter shut.

Naruto pushes him forward with his hips and Sasuke takes a step toward the couch-

"Nope." Sasuke holds his ground and opens his eyes, turning quick in Naruto's arms. He meets Naruto's gaze, noticing the red tint beginning to take over. "I'm not letting you distract me. If I don't work, I can't pay rent and if I can't pay rent, I get kicked out."

He pushes Naruto's hands away and ignores the droop of his tail.

 

* * *

 

"You're alive!"

Sasuke whips his head around at the voice, finding Gaara through the crowd. The bar is packed tonight but Sasuke doesn't give two shits about sports. Obnoxious screams fill the air and he can't tell if they're pissed or happy as they jump around, beers sloshing on a floor that he won't enjoy cleaning later.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles at Gaara, "Just needed to chill for a while."

Gaara leans close to hear him over the noise, "I don't blame you. What happened was fucked up."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sasuke sighs and pours Gaara a drink, trying to forget the creep that'd been stalking the bar for weeks."He got arrested, that's all that matters. Hopefully he'll stay away."

"Well, what've you been up to then?" Gaara takes a few hearty gulps of the drink, knowing when to change the subject."Binging some show?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

Another round of screaming pierces the air and they both wince. Sasuke glances at the clock on the wall even though he knows it isn't even near closing time. Already, his shoes stick to the floor from spilled alcohol and if he weren't so annoyed by the crowd, he may have found comfort in the smell of food cooking in the kitchen.

"What're you doing after work?" Gaara shouts over the noise, "Rock Lee wanted me to invite you and Shikamaru to get something to eat at the new place down the street."

Sasuke hums and finally looks away from the clock, more than ready to politely decline.

But the figure behind Gaara makes him stutter, voice cracking from shock.

Naruto drapes himself over Gaara, a sly smile sitting on his pretty lips. There's a small second that Gaara tenses but it passes fast and then he is unknowingly allowing Naruto's cheek to rub against his own.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Uh-" Sasuke clears his throat, "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I just thought I saw someone I know."

Naruto grins wider, tail wrapping gently around Gaara's bicep.

"So? You on for it?" Gaara accepts Sasuke's lie with ease, "We'll pay."

"I think I'll just head home, actually. This crowd's gonna give me a major migraine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke says, "Raincheck, though."

Naruto's eyelids lower in a show of ease but he continues to watch Sasuke all night, usually splayed across someone's lap or on their back. He studies the way Sasuke pours drinks and licks his lips when Sasuke wipes at his forehead, face flushed from having to move so quickly to get orders out.

"Burger and fries, no mayo!" Shikamaru calls from the back, sliding another plate full of perfection onto the counter.

Sasuke turns and picks it up, taking a hearty whiff. The customer thanks him and passes him a tip, which he halves before pocketing his own. The rest he slides into Shikamaru's jar, glad to see so much already spilling from the rim.

When he turns around, his eyes immediately search for Naruto. He looks for brown skin and glowing eyes, horns that curve up above his head. He searches for earrings, hooped and gold or the flash of a gem on his belly, deep and blue as the ocean at dusk.

But he's gone.

And for the rest of the night, he doesn't show back up again.

 

* * *

 

Closing the bar always takes longer than Sasuke would like. He has to wipe the counters and run the dishes through the huge washer, sweep and mop the floor and turn off all of the TVs. Shikamaru already left to meet up with Gaara and though Sasuke knows it's better for him to just go home, there's no denying the small twinge reminding him that his friend's will get fed up with his denials sooner rather than later.

A small pulse of pain erupts at his temple and he hurriedly takes off his badge before picking up his satchel behind the counter and a full bag of trash. He shuffles through the dark bar and closes the door behind him, locking up with one fluid twist of the key.

When he turns, the streets are dark and quiet. Further away he can hear muffled music and voices, parties in the clubs still raging into the early morning hours. But down here, the avenue is asleep. Sasuke sniffs against the cold air and pulls his jacket tighter around himself, eager to throw the trash into the dumpster and get to his bike.

The alleyway is darkest at the end but Sasuke avoids looking at it, instead focusing on the open lid of the dumpster. His boots crunch against broken glass the closer he gets, the noise echoing in the growing fog. He'd forgot to check the weather before he left for work and he can only pray that it won't rain. The last thing he needs is to get sick.

Though, once again, his prayer's are left unanswered. Drops pelt onto his hair and his shoulders, chilling him to the bone. He scowls and throws the trash bag high into the air, listening as it lands with a thud into the bottom of the dumpster.

When he turns, he is face to face with a man enraged.

"Sasuke." The man's lip twitches, "What a coincidence."

"The fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke tries to step around Seth but the man shifts in front of him, effectively cutting him off.

Seth sighs, "You really pissed me off the other night, you know? Can't believe you got me arrested-"

"You did that all on your own."

"What happened to the spitfire that used to fight back? You didn't even throw a punch."

Sasuke debates it now. He'd been working on his temper for years and for the first time, he'd held back. He stopped himself from fighting Seth and getting arrested, from causing a scene and losing his most steady paying job yet.

Now, however, he just wants to get home. There are no crowds and he's not on the clock. If he wanted to, he could get the knife from his bag and shove it deep into Seth's throat, shut him up for good-

"Fuck off." He mutters, trying to leave.

Seth pushes at his shoulders, face morphing into something twisted. He grabs at Sasuke's throat and squeezes hard, his other hand reaching for his belt. The click of the gun makes Sasuke freeze. It pushes into his temple and his headache blossoms, rain making his lashes clump and his eyes sting.

"The fuck are you doing?" He gulps but it hurts, the grip on his neck tightening.

Seth pushes Sasuke against the brick wall, digging a knee into his groin, "You had this coming, you know that right? Denying me over and over, dragging me along in your twisted little game. I told you I'd get you for that."

"So you want to kill me? Because I don't want to suck your fuckin' _dick_?"

Something flashes in Seth's eyes and Sasuke fears that he'll actually do it. That he'll pull the trigger and everything will be over. Growing up, Sasuke may have daydreamed about that. He'd wanted to get away from the foster homes and the schools that punished him for defending himself. But now?

Now Sasuke kinda wants to live.

"You stupid fucking fa-"

Seth stops, eyes going wide before his fingers twitch. The gun drops and fires, passing inches from Sasuke's scuffed boots. His other hand slides away from Sasuke's throat and Sasuke sucks in a large breath, attention immediately drawn to the hand plunged through Seth's stomach.

It's bloody, claws covered in guts and skin.

Seth's body is thrown to the ground but he can't scream. He can barely move against the grievous wound. He stares up, mouth moving in words that Sasuke will never hear, blood spurting from his pale lips.

"That was silly of you." Naruto says, voice a sharp slither as the rest of his body materializes between them, "You've been bad."

Sasuke doesn't move. Can't move, if his shaking hands have anything to say about it. Naruto saunters toward Seth before squatting against the downpour. He's mumbling, tail whipping behind him in a frenzy.

"I've been so hungry." Naruto says.

Sasuke catches the words before they slip back into a language unlike any he's ever heard. It's ancient, chilling to the core of his solar plexus.

Naruto grabs Seth by the front of his shirt and drags him forward as if he weighs nothing. His other hand runs through Seth's hair, almost gentle in some type of twisted caress. And then he is leaning down, jaw unhinging as teeth protrude for the killing bite. Blood sprays into the air and some falls on Sasuke's face, making him flinch. Crunches echo, bone cracking and splintering as flesh is ripped from muscle.

Sasuke leans against the wall and feels his legs give out until he's sliding to the ground, eyes wide at the sight of the demonic feast. Naruto hums as he eats, never looking up from the gored body.

Rain falls quick, washing at the blood before more spills to the cement.

Sasuke's eyes blur, edges blending in hazy color and fog.

And then it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke has come to know three things.

One: To survive in this world, you have to watch out for yourself. There's no savior breaking through the clouds, no cheap serum to heal torn skin and no law that can keep you truly safe. You do what you have to do to survive and there's no time to regret; no time to ask for forgiveness.

Two: Never pass through the Fifth District before the sun rises and always dodge overpriced meat. It _will_ make you sick.

Three: Passing out in an alley and waking up on a couch is never a particularly good sign.

Sasuke groans against the sheets, tongue dry against the roof of his mouth. Cool air brushes across his face and he tilts his head to the feeling, listening to the rattling sound of the vents.

Opening his eyes is a slow process, his pupils shadowed behind his lashes and blurry vision. He blinks to clear it all away, noticing the twirl of his ceiling fan. Laying on this couch had become a familiar pastime for him and he wonders if he'd drank too much the night before. Waking with no memory is something he's yet to get used to, though it tends to happen more times than not.

Running a hand down the length of his face, he knows he needs to get a shower. He can smell smoke and spilled alcohol from the bar, a mixture that leaves his nose scrunching in distaste. With another groan, he forces himself to sit up and put his feet on the floor, shivering a bit at how cold it is. He rarely leaves the air on like this.

Making his way to the bathroom, he waves his hand over the monitor and the lights shine bright against the dark tile. Soon the room will be filled with steam, something he looks forward to more than filling his empty belly. He sheds his clothes and runs a hand through his hair, bending to pick up a rough towel from the small shelf on the wall. The mirror above the sink is open and he frowns, knowing he always remembers to close it before he leaves for work. Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist so it doesn't fall onto the floor, he pushes the mirror back and hears the click of the magnet.

When he looks into the reflective surface, he shoves away from the sink with a gasp.

Dried, dark red splotches line his face from his right temple to the opposite cheek. He looks as if he'd walked in a splattering of paint, like he'd run through rain with a red dye; all flaky against his otherwise pale skin. A flash of a gun and the click of a trigger springs into his mind like lightning. He flinches and wrenches the door open, deciding to call Gaara before he does something stupid or spirals into a self-destructive haze. He ruffles through his sheets and opens his bedside drawer, fingers shaky as a burst of screams echo in his brain; sounding close and loud and realer than they should.

"You're awake."

The voice makes a noise rise out of Sasuke's throat, too high pitched to be considered anything less than shock. He spins on his heel and braces himself against the bed post, face having broken out in thin perspiration.

He'd completely forgotten about Naruto. Now, the boy stands in the doorway with a plate, tail shifting lazily behind him. His head is tilted, eyes wide as he takes in Sasuke's partial nudity.

"The fuck are you doing?" Sasuke grabs his towel and pulls it tighter on his hip, "What happened last night?"

Naruto hums and walks into the room, setting the plate down on the small table.

Sasuke scowls, "What is that?"

The plate is a heaping mess of lumpy shapes, some spilling in sauces while others appear dark and burnt.

"Food." Naruto says, "I am learning to cook."

"Yeah?" Sasuke sniffs at the air, stomach rolling at the mixture of smells.

"Yes."

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair, "I can make something when I get cleaned up. Just go throw that out."

"I made it for you."

"I don't even know what's in it."

Naruto narrows his eyes and reaches for the plate, watching Sasuke only for a moment longer before bringing a spoonful of the food to his own mouth, sniffing profusely. "I have no need for any of this. But if you don't eat, you'll die."

"I'll be fine for another hour." Sasuke is already backing toward the bathroom door, suddenly wanting nothing more than to collect his thoughts alone, "It'd take about six weeks for me to actually starve. So just take that back. I'll be fine."

He shuts the door in Naruto's face, hearing a displeased hiss follow him inside.

 

* * *

 

Once he's clean, Sasuke feels much better. He stares at his face in the mirror and runs his fingers over the expanse of his cheek, tracing the places he'd scrubbed the hardest. He'd wracked his brain for clues as to what happened, trying and failing to recall hours of his night. This isn't something new to him. He's had black outs for years and always, without fail, he wakes to the void. He wakes to fuzzy sounds and flashes of people, places that he's never been and feelings fighting for a spot in his chest.

With a sigh, he leaves the bathroom and feels drops of water slide down his neck, dark hair damp from his shitty excuse at drying off. The apartment is still freezing and he practically runs to the thermostat, pushing the button up a few notches.

"Did you touch this?" Sasuke calls out and Naruto appears a moment later, materializing in thin air.

He looks at the thermos curiously, "No. You did."

"What?"

Naruto nods, "Yesterday, before we left for work."

"We?"

Naruto just smiles.

Feeling utterly confused, Sasuke wanders into the living room and looks around as if there would be something out of place. But everything is settled as it always is, down to the soft red blanket on the arm of the couch and the drawn blinds; perfect for keeping out the lights of the nocturnal city.

Naruto trails close behind as Sasuke goes to the kitchen, opening his fridge in search of anything edible.

"I cleaned for you." Naruto says, as if yearning for attention.

"Uh, thanks."

Sasuke finds some fruit and opts that it's better than nothing. Most food is produced en mass and the fruit is always rather large, stock full of chemicals to keep them preserved for longer amounts of time. Sasuke sets the strawberries on the counter and picks out the brightest one, feeling the soft texture beneath his fingers. He takes a bite and holds back a thankful moan before turning to get a mug from the cupboard.

Naruto, however, blocks his path. He watches Sasuke chew with intensity, eyes following the way he swallows.

"Is it good?" He asks, a bit breathy.

Sasuke nods and takes another bite, caught completely off guard when Naruto crowds into his space. He backs Sasuke to the counter, long tail rising to wrap around Sasuke's waist. Pulled close, Naruto leans forward to run his tongue on Sasuke's chin, happily licking up a trail of sweet juice.

He purrs, a soft vibration brushing against Sasuke's chest.

"Hey." Sasuke tries to get his attention away from his face, already feeling something stir in his groin. "What happened last night?"

Naruto shrugs, a strangely human action.

"Seriously," Sasuke clears his throat at the feel of Naruto's lips trailing to his neck, the heat making his cheeks flush. "I need to know. There's a lot I need to know."

"Like?" Naruto whispers, teeth nipping at his ear.

"Like what happened to me. And why you're here...what you even _are."_

A clawed hand travels across Sasuke's ribs before hitching his shirt up, stopping dangerously close to the waistband of his pants.

But he won't let himself become distracted.

With a frustrated huff, he pushes at Naruto and turns back to the counter, hands bracing on the smooth granite. Naruto's tail slips away from his hip but he steps closer until his arms are wrapping around Sasuke's abdomen.

"You're afraid."

Sasuke scoffs, "No. Just confused."

"I can smell your fear, Sasuke." Naruto runs his nose against the nape of Sasuke's neck, "But you aren't scared of me."

It isn't a question.

"You're smart." Naruto says. "I thought you could figure all of this out by yourself."

Sasuke bristles, "Yeah, well, you thought wrong. None of this makes sense. For all I know, you aren't even _real_ and I've just...I don't know, had a mental break or something." 

A laugh fills the air and Naruto finally lets go, walking with light steps to the couch in the living room. Sasuke watches his backside, the way his muscles ripple in lithe motion. Ripping his eyes away, Sasuke turns to grab a cup, quick to turn on the filter on the sink faucet. The water shifts from a slight yellow to a clear stream and he fills his cup up to the brim, glad to gulp it all down in seconds.

When he's done, he sees Naruto standing next to the couch looking rather expectant. When Sasuke gets close enough Naruto wastes no time pushing him onto the cushion. Then he's on top, settling snug against him. His hips wiggle but Sasuke stubbornly holds back a groan, keeping his hands planted firmly to either side of his body.

"Does this feel real?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke grimaces, "Do you always have to do shit like this?"

"My kind enjoys physical touch. We become attached to those that make us feel good."

"Your kind?"

He nods and rests his face on Sasuke's chest, curved horns brushing against his neck, "Humans have many words for us. Much lore, almost all misconstrued and untrue. Demons and bad spirits, wraiths and goblins and ghouls. Silly, silly little humans-"

"But you are those things." Sasuke says it slowly, gulping against what he'd already guessed but ultimately refused to believe. "You're a demon."

"Most call my kind The Incubus." When Sasuke doesn't answer, Naruto continues. "I'm not _supposed_ to be here, you know. I am only meant to visit dreams, to drain the life from those who desire me before leaving them for one of my kin to feast on. But you caught my eye long ago, Sasuke. I couldn't stay away." Naruto purrs, legs shifting until Sasuke opens his own. He settles down, seemingly content. "We are drawn to humans. We're drawn to the messes they make."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone do bad things? We don't use force, we don't even influence decisions. There's something rotting in the heart of humans and demons have nothing to do with it. We just feed on it." He shifts up, lips touching the hollow of Sasuke's throat, "We aren't evil even though humankind enjoys blaming us for their ruin. Like animals, both humans and demons act on instinct. My kind just isn't afraid to admit it."

"Last night-"

"You were in danger." Naruto interrupts, voice strong with conviction. "You were taken off guard, unable to fight back like you have for so long. I took care of it. You watched and I was glad. I was so happy, so full with his soul."

"His?" Sasuke's pulse jumps, thoughts of Gaara and Shikamaru coming to him in a panic.

"The bad man. He wanted to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Naruto breathes a laugh, "I ate him whole."

 _"Who,_ Naruto?"

The demon gazes up at him, "He was older, with a balding head and yellow teeth."

Realization slams into Sasuke, "Seth."

Naruto shrugs again.

"You...ate him." For some reason, it doesn't upset Sasuke as much as he thought it would. "Literally?"

"Completely." Naruto runs his teeth across Sasuke's throat, "But I feed in other ways as well. Pain, blood and flesh. But also in pleasure."

He bites down just a bit, just enough to send a sharp thrill through Sasuke's lower back. He arches, feeling Naruto's tail travel up the length of his inner thigh. His shorts are loose enough and though he should be freaking out, possibly even looking up another incantation to send Naruto to some kind of hell, he can't bring himself to move.

It's been a long time since he's felt anyone else's touch.

"Are you going to eat me?" Sasuke asks, completely serious.

Naruto lifts his head and plants his hands either side of Sasuke's head, eyes having grown to a simmering red. In the dark of the room all morning light is kept away by the blinds and Sasuke allows himself to admit that Naruto, for the time being, is in no way monstrous. He cheeks are flushed with color, lips pouty and full, lashes dark and thick when he blinks.

Although he won't admit it, he thinks the boy is beautiful.

"If I craved your guts or wanted to eat your soul, I would have done so already." Naruto brings his lips to Sasuke's nose, giving him something very close to a kiss, "But I crave you in other ways."

"Like?"

He grins and though his teeth are sharp, Sasuke feels his stomach flutter. 

Naruto leans low until they're breathing each other in, stomach's brushing. Sasuke shifts his thighs on either side of Naruto's hips and runs a hand down his side, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of him. He's held back for days, kept to himself, walls remaining high for self-preservation.

Now, he acts selfishly.

He pushes himself up and capture's Naruto's lips for the second time. Though unlike the first, he isn't frightened out of his wits. This kiss isn't a deal; it's a wild fire, destruction playing on the edges with each roll of tongue and nip of teeth. Though Sasuke had been with numerous men in the past, none have affected him like this. He's starving, longing endlessly to get closer to Naruto. He isn't sure if the Incubus has something to do with the way he's feeling, if he's somehow strengthening Sasuke's desire, yet he finds that he doesn't truly care.

Naruto breaks away and when Sasuke opens his eyes, he's met with an all-encompassing blue. Like the hottest part of a flame, Naruto's eyes glow and flicker, watching Sasuke with rapt attention. He blinks and the light filters from beneath his lids, casting shadows against his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke wonders aloud, knowing he's never seen Naruto look quite like this.

"Yes." Naruto shifts down until his face is level with Sasuke's hips, though he keeps his eyes trained on Sasuke's face the entire time. "Are you?"

The question is layered, full of intent.

Sasuke nods, knowing that what he's doing is batshit. He knows that he's delving into something he shouldn't, getting mixed up with a supernatural creature that could literally tear his heart from his chest. But then Naruto is pulling at his shorts and his mouth is sucking against the dip of his hips and with a hitching breath, Sasuke is giving in. He leans his head back against the cushion of the couch and shudders, lifting his legs until his thighs rest on either side of Naruto's head.

The demon groans, a noise that reverberates against Sasuke moments before his tongue finds his length. It's a shocking feeling, colder than a mouth should be but nonetheless amazing. Sasuke jumps and reaches a hand to grab hold of something, anything-

Naruto reaches out to place Sasuke's hand on one of his horns, urging him to hold on. And Sasuke does, feeling the expanse of his Naruto's throat around him like ice water. It shocks him to the core until he's making desperate noises, unused to the sounds leaving his own mouth. Even with those he considered good lovers in the past, he's always been silent.

Now, he can't help but writhe and moan. Naruto takes him deep, licking and sucking, rolling his tongue against the base before trailing up and up and up-

"Fuck." Sasuke whispers, using his other hand to trail through Naruto's hair before grabbing hold of the cushion beside him. His other hand tugs on the horn, urging Naruto to come closer; to take him deeper.

With no warning, warmth spreads around his length and Sasuke's eyes open, unused to the abrupt change in temperature. He looks down at Naruto and startles when he sees the demon already staring back, mouth rising into a sly, almost deranged smile. The temperatures shift from cold to hot, bringing Sasuke close before making him wait. It's maddening and Naruto knows it, no doubt finding joy in the way Sasuke grits his teeth; the way his face flushes red with blood.

When Sasuke comes, he does so with absolution falling from his lips. Naruto's name settles on his tongue and he pushes his thighs against his head, clenching the muscles in his abdomen as Naruto sucks him dry.

When he falls back to the couch, Naruto is already there to meet his lips. Whereas Sasuke is spent, his entire body shaking at the brush of skin upon skin, Naruto is thriving. His eyes have dimmed and are shifting to purple, the red slowly beginning to shine through the edges. His tail brushes against Sasuke's dick and Sasuke shudders harshly, ignoring the trickling laugh that follows in his wake.

"I have waited a lifetime for this." Naruto says, brushing a clawed hand through Sasuke's damp hair, "Longer than you can imagine."

The words come and go but Sasuke can't hold onto them now. He can't even begin to try to understand what they mean. He just throws an arm over his eyes and takes a deep breath, slightly ashamed that he let this happen so fast. Still, as the mid-morning wears on, exhaustion catches up to him. It comes in waves and Sasuke knows, somehow, that it's partially Naruto's doing. The demon speaks in his ancient language, the words soft and lulling in the quiet room. Sasuke tries his hardest not to but eventually, without him knowing exactly when, he falls into a deep, deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke dreams of bloody things. He dreams of teeth tearing into flesh, arrows sailing through the air, swords rising to slam into armor. He sees forests on fire and rusted gates, collapsed fortresses and dead kings.

He dreams of times before, lost to a haze of memory.

And across the city, in the depths and  maze of underground tunnels, there is a stirring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be explained as the story goes on, I know it's confusing right now :p Thank you sooo much to everyone already commenting and being so supportive!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

 

"No, look. Do it like this."

The sizzle of meat is a calming sound against the rain outside, the waft of seasoning tickling at Sasuke's nose. He directs Naruto's hand to slide the spatula under the meat and flip it in one smooth motion, laughing at the way he sneers.

"It appears done-"

"It's not." Sasuke says for the umpteenth time, "If I eat it now I'd be sick."

It's been strange, growing used to Naruto's constant presence. Since their time on the couch, Sasuke has managed to set up a new boundary, one that doesn't leave him gasping for breath at Naruto's skilled touch.

Naruto, as far as he can tell, deplores this decision.

Now, Sasuke is determined to do something simple. That is, to help Naruto cook. If he had to encounter another morning of miscellaneous slush or burnt shit he'd likely scream. The meat is cheap from the Central Hub and probably partly fake, full of chemicals just like the fruit. But with the grumble of his stomach, he can't find the will to care.

"Okay, one more flip." He steps back, watching as Naruto tightens his grip on the spatula.

His body is covered by Sasuke's shirt, tail lifting the fabric with each agitated swing. Sasuke tears his eyes away from the appendage and watches as Naruto flips the meat, lips rising in a victorious grin. Sasuke gets the food onto a plate and breathes it in, glad to finally be able to fill his stomach. After getting home from a late night at work, he'd promptly passed out and woken several hours later, Naruto's body draped over his own. His leg was resting on Sasuke's waist, hips undulating in small motion.

Though, the moment Sasuke expressed his hunger, Naruto had jumped up and ran to the kitchen as if on a mission. It was a miracle Sasuke stopped him before he could throw anything ridiculous together.

"Is it good?" Naruto asks, watching as Sasuke takes another bite.

His legs swing from the counter and he nods, watching the pleased glint light in Naruto's eye.

"You seasoned it really well." Sasuke licks at his lips, "Better than I do, actually."

Naruto hums and steps forward, right between Sasuke's legs. He seems to enjoy watching Sasuke eat, always focusing on the way his throat moves. Usually, Sasuke finds it kind of annoying. But just like the rest of Naruto's strange little habits, they're becoming rather normal.

"I'm growing hungry too." Naruto says, hands settling on Sasuke's hips. He digs his nails in just enough to make Sasuke hiss.

"Go eat then."

Naruto tilts his head, "Would you like to come?"

"Uh, no. I'm good."

His answer makes Naruto narrow his eyes. He leans closer and nibbles on Sasuke's neck, sucking at the vein beneath his jaw. Sasuke lets it happen and finishes his food, trying and failing to ignore the way Naruto's hand trails toward his crotch.

_"So,"_ Sasuke tries to deter the situation, "I won't be back until later tonight."

Naruto lifts his head, sharp brows furrowing beneath his horns. They look like those of you'd find on a goat but smoother, almost serpentine in design; shifting from obsidian to the blue of the deep sea.

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugs, "Got stuff to do."

Naruto studies him, face surprisingly free of humor or sly intentions. He simply watches Sasuke, eyes flickering from his lips and back to his eyes as if he were searching for something.

"Will you be in danger?" He eventually asks.

It's a pointed question, one that is layered: _Do you want me to come with you?_

"No." Sasuke sets his plate down and wraps his legs around Naruto's waist, watching the way his eyes shift in color. "I'll be fine."

"If you call for me, I can always hear you. You need only say one word." He tightens his hold on Sasuke's hips. "My name."

Sasuke raises his brows but he doesn't ask any questions and instead finds himself unable to hold back any longer. He brings a hand to the back of Naruto's neck and yanks him forward, groaning into his lips.

 

* * *

 

The subways are rank with filth. Sasuke treks through the crowds before clearing them completely, following the bursts of color on the walls beneath his ultralight. He jumps over a ledge and avoids the third track, knowing that if he so much as brushes against it, it'll send an electrical charge so strong he'd be fried in seconds. Looking both ways, he slides easily between two sections on the opposite wall, light passing over the red arrow pointing east. Once he makes it to the other side, there is chaos. The air is thick with smoke, eyes dilated with synthetic VR, drinks sloshed in colors of neon on both the floor and clothes.

Hidden away, the Underworld is a cesspool of all things dark. Sasuke ignores a woman pulling at his arm, urging him to follow her back to a tent, scowling at her promise of fun and escape. The further he goes, the more the crowd disperses, leading to sections of age-old tunnels and rooms built from rubble. After the third world war, almost all subway systems had been deemed hazardous. Even today, eighty years later, some sections are still flooded while others are sealed to keep any type of radioactivity from breaching the city.

He avoids a huddle of stands selling body parts; human and machine alike. Some are stolen from assassinated police, the cyborg's deemed an enemy to humankind. Sasuke doesn't care either way but at the sight of human eyes in a jar, he feels his stomach clench.

Techie's show off the newest hacked gear, grinning from beneath thick goggles and wires.

"Yo."

Sasuke looks away from some holoscreen displaying a jumble of code and finds himself blocked. The person stares up at him, short stature making him wonder if kids had finally figured out how to get here after trying for years.

But when the person speaks again, Sasuke knows that's not the case.

"You lookin' for something?" He asks, brown hair strewn about his head as if he'd rolled out of bed only seconds ago.

"No." Sasuke tries to step around him, knowing it's best to avoid any unwanted conversation.

But the kid grabs at his arm and whips him around with surprising strength, face set in an expression he can't place.

"You fucked up." He pushes at the round goggles on his forehead, eyeing Sasuke's neck as if there were some kind of target embedded into the skin. "Can't really believe it's you-"

"I don't know what shit you're on but if you grab me again your brains are gonna be on the walls." Sasuke snarls, ripping his arm from his grip. "Fuck off."

He turns again and strides through the crowd, leaving the kid  far behind. It's easy to brush off strange encounters the more you visit the Underworld considering almost everyone is hyped up on some kind of drug. He takes to a dark path and slides between another wall, bracing himself for what he'll find on the other side. One moment, there is the muffle of the Market and the next, the world is alight with energy. Screams shake the air, pushing at him like waves. He winces as the round space amplifies all noise, from shouts and curses to the clash of metal upon metal. In a place like this, it's almost like sonic booms, scraping with flashes of sparking light.

Sasuke pushes through and looks up toward the prompter on the rails, reading the stats as they flow in text of green. Scores are ranked from most wins to most kills, thought the latter is always a last resort. One that most never want to make but find themselves forced to anyway.

He tears his eyes away and spots the blood spattered ring almost immediately, the fight closer to being over than he thought it'd be.

The fighters wear gear that has been stolen and morphed, most having added enhancements that would otherwise be illegal up above. Two fists collide and the crowd goes wild, the sound of metal bending under impact a grating noise in Sasuke's ears.

He looks away from the girl on the right and instead settles his sights on Gaara, watching the way he brings his left leg out to slam into the girl's chest. She sputters and falls back, blood flying from her lips from what could only be several broken ribs. Gaara wastes no time sending a knockout punch to her temple and she goes down with a harsh thud, head lolling to the side on the stained floor.

Gaara breathes hard, chest rising and falling beneath the orange and red glowing lights. People cheer and earn winnings, collecting bets that had no doubt been placed probably several days in advance. Sasuke tries to get through the crowd, eager to get to his friend. To drag him away from the Pits and into the healing chamber, where he can be checked for serious injury.

Sasuke knows Gaara never really wanted to end up here. For a long time, he was the best in his class at the Star Corps, a prestigious school for space flight and planetary defense. Though Gaara grew up on the streets, he and Sasuke found solace in their friendship and similar experiences in the orphanages. He was set to join the colonies on Mars, to help cultivate a new path for humanity in the cosmos.

One second he was on top of the world and the next it all went to shit.

"Gaara!" Sasuke calls, pushing against someone's shoulder to wave a hand into the air.

Gaara looks up, a line of blood dripping from the tattoo on his temple. The crowd surges forward the moment he moves to step away from the unconscious girl on the floor, accepting a rolled wad of physical cash.

"Move." Sasuke grumbles, slamming a man to the side.

He watches helplessly as Gaara is directed further away, nodding to the woman designated to get him to the healing chambers. But someone grabs at his arm and another takes his shoulder, until Gaara is being pulled in the _opposite_ direction. He fights at first, that much Sasuke can definitely see. But then a syringe is plunged into his neck and his eyes flutter, limbs going slack until he's dead weight.

"Gaara!" Sasuke calls again, panic seizing his chest. "Gaara!"

But the crowd is too loud. People are high off their asses; ready for another fight to begin, for more blood to be shed. Sasuke tries his hardest to get through, practically throwing people to the ground in his haste.

But Gaara is soon hidden away, swallowed up by the chaos.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke surges out of the Underworld and isn't surprised when he feels frigid rain plaster his hair to his head. His breath is leaving him in puffs, eyes wide as he spins and searches desperately for any sign of Gaara.

He spent too long backtracking the way he came. He was too slow and now his closest friend is gone.

People stare at him and probably think he's on drugs, walking wide berths to stay far away. Sasuke doesn't give a shit. He runs through the neon soaked puddles and crashes into shoulders- both human and mechanic alike. People curse and shout at him but he keeps going, eyes roaming across shops and rooftops and into dark windowed cars. With a frustrated shout, he takes off down a vacant alley, knowing he has to find a way to the Tenth District.

That's the only other subway entrance. The only other way they could have taken him.

He jumps over strewn trash and blinks away the falling rain from his eyes, lips growing numb from the cold. He runs and runs, as if a hound of hell was chasing him down.

Suddenly, all the breath is stolen from his lungs. The new alley he finds himself in is even darker than the last, most windows on the buildings broken and empty; left to rot. Ahead, there is a growing light. It starts as a pinpoint, shifting from silver to light blue and back again. Fear befalls his mind and he trips over a discarded piece of junk, feet pushing at the ground to get him away.

It's useless.

With a burst, the light expands in a flash strong enough to blind. He thrusts his arm in front of his eyes but it still shines through, the air growing warmer with each second. But it moves too fast and the next thing he knows, he is sweating, beads rising on his forehead and neck before trailing down his skin.

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

The voice is ominous and frankly, _utterly_ terrifying.

"Do not be afraid." The woman says, a great gust of hot air pushing yards worth of trash away from them both, "I am not here to harm you."

Sasuke grits his teeth and opens his eyes, wincing at the bright undulation around him.

When he looks up at the stranger, he wishes he never did.

Through small patches of relief in the light, the woman looks as if she weren't even real. Her eyes are a void but not in the way a black hole is. There is simply nothing there. Pale skin covers the area where her eyes should be, shard-like markings resting on the top of her cheeks. Ears, pointed similarly to Naruto's, are free of jewels but surrounding by thick pink tresses.

Sasuke runs his wide eyes over her naked body and notice the swirling markings wrapping around each inch of her skin, the text looking ancient and indecipherable.

Sprouting from her shoulders, six translucent wings move in intervals. Sasuke sucks in a large breath at the sight of them, watching the way they keep her hovering inches above the ground.

"You are safe in my presence."

"You're not real." Sasuke thinks that maybe he really _has_ had a mental break, "There's no fuckin' way-"

"We have searched far and wide for you." She continues as if he hadn't even spoken. "It is time for you to leave this place."

"What the fuck are you talking about-"

"It is time for you to wake up, Sasuke."

She reaches a long arm for him, hand braced as if she were going to push it into his chest. He backs away, boots pushing up glass and dirt, hands becoming bloodied from the shards.

He opens his mouth with the intent to scream but all that rises is a whisper. A desperate, fierce declaration.

_"Naruto."_

Behind Sasuke, streetlights go out one by one. People shout nearby as their homes are thrust into the dark, the frigid night air suddenly traveling across Sasuke's neck and body like some kind of ironic blanket. 

The angel pulls her hand away, head tilting at the new presence.

Naruto stands in front of Sasuke but he isn't naked, let alone covered by Sasuke's old shirt. His body is shrouded in armor, battle-worn and lithe, dark as the void between the stars.

In his hand, there is a weapon growing in length. It slides between his fingers until the tip of the blade touches the ground.

"Sakuraial." Naruto's voice is a slither, a taunt and threat and cursed greeting. "I beg you to leave."

Sasuke watches as the angel throws her head back, her entire being morphing and changing with each blink. Her wings disappear while her body becomes covered in white material, hand reaching to the left moments before a thick sword rests in her palm.

And suddenly, she opens her eyes.

They bore into Sasuke and he looks away, feeling as if she could see into the core of him.   
'  
"Don't look at him." Naruto hisses, blade spinning between his fingers, "Only me."

Sakuraial's feet find the ground, "I feel the utmost pity for you, Na'Xolgokez." She watches as Naruto bends into a crouch, sharp teeth bared. "But you chose your fate."

The moment she says this, Naruto lunges. Sasuke rises to his feet with shaky limbs, blinking away a torrent of pain at his temple. But he refuses to pass out now; to black out and wake up somewhere else, confused and forgetful of this entire event.

The two of them clash with ferocity unlike any Sasuke has ever seen, spinning and slicing with viscous intent. They seem familiar with each other, as if they'd done this before and by the way they speak, Sasuke can only assume that they have.

Sakuraial's hair whips around her face when she brings her sword down, cutting deep into Naruto's cheek. He lets out a shriek and pulls away and Sasuke gasps at the sight of dark black blood spurting from the wound. It sizzles on Sakuraial's blade but Naruto doesn't falter, instead seeming to find it rather amusing. His laugh is mad, completely unhinged.

"I never wish to fight you." He breathes, "But it is always fun."

Sakuraial blinks, the emerald of her eyes morphing to that of bright silver.

Naruto stretches his neck in either direction and continues, "It's been _so_ _long_ , don't you agree? Do you remember what it was like in the Garden? Before I was cast away?"

She glances at Sasuke but it's a fast look, one that makes him release a stuttering breath.

"You did not have to leave." She says.

"It was not a choice." Naruto's voice grows cold, back to the dangerous tilts and rolls. Then his eyes focus, the red shining brilliant like a flame.

Like a seal being unlocked, they collide with a sonic boom and Sasuke braces himself, feeling for the first time as if he's seeing what Naruto _truly_ is. Not just an Incubus, not just a strange being standing his kitchen or curling up at his side.

He's powerful; ancient and dangerous and enraged.

He's also caught off guard. Sakuraial jumps into the air and spins, legs locking around his neck until she can pull him over and send him crashing into the ground. The blade falls from his hand and lands by Sasuke's feet, clattering like any other piece of steel.

Naruto growls in his own language, the words a torrent. Sakuraial looks pained as she brings the sword to his neck, her other hand holding tight to his hair. She leans down and whispers something into his ear, the likes of which makes him drag his claws down the length of her arms. It does little good other than cut the skin raw, silver blood dripping onto the ground.

And suddenly, Sasuke is moving. He breaks free of his shock and grabs the sword, grunting at the weight.

She turns a moment too late.

The blade slides into her back and she screams, the noise loud enough to blow out windows and make something warm grow in Sasuke's ears. He can practically smell the coppery blood as it slides toward his jaw-

He pulls the blade free and she stumbles, hands bracing against her abdomen. Turning to face him, her eyes flicker as if they'd been an illusion the entire time. Naruto is breathless when he grabs the sword from Sasuke's grasp, his other hand held against Sasuke's chest to keep him back.

Sakuraial looks between the two of them, noticing the familiar way in which they touch.

"It has begun." She grunts and the alley is bathed in her bright light, harsh and scalding.

And then she is gone.

The silence that follows is all encompassing. Naruto turns and the sword dissipates, his armor following close behind until he's nude. He reaches forward and grabs at Sasuke's torn shirt, pulling him close before slamming their lips together. Sasuke can taste what he can only assume is Naruto's blood.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispers against his lips, repeating his name over and over like some kind of mantra.

Then he is pulling away, entire body growing tense in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke winces, "What is it-"

"We have to leave." Naruto, for the first time, shows a sliver of fear. _"Now."_

And with a hand closing around Sasuke's throat, they vanish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, sasuke is just as dangerous as naruto. he just uhhh doesn't realize it yet :) points to whoever can guess who the kid in the market is!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sasuke's nose stings from the vomit.

Being warped through literal time and space can do that to a person, he supposes. Even though he'd normally think the idea was cool as hell, it doesn't make the actual act suck any less. He wipes at his mouth and falls back to sit on his ass, head pounding in lightning fast bursts.

"There's somethin' wrong with me." He says, voice scratchy against the cold night air, "I should of gotten rid of you the second you crawled into my damn bed-"

"But you didn't." Naruto whispers, crouching in front of him. "You made the right choice."

Sasuke gapes, the words sounding like gibberish. The armor that stuck to Naruto like a second skin is gone, replaced once again by his brown and blue skin. Sasuke stares at him, eyes roaming from the tips of his horns to his knees, thinking mostly nothing but also, _somehow_ , everything at once.

"Fuck off." Sasuke braces himself for another round of nausea, wanting nothing more than to push his way back into the fray of the city.

He just wants to find Gaara and stay the hell away from anything that isn't strictly human.

Instead, he sags forward and Naruto catches him, holding him up easily with the strength of his own arms. His tail wraps around Sasuke's waist and distantly, in the back of his mind, Sasuke is grateful that most streets this far from the central hub are vacant this time of night. Surely, if anyone saw the horned creature holding Sasuke close they'd either run for help or try to blast a hole in right through his head.

"It would be best for you to rest now." Naruto says, gathering Sasuke further into his arms until he's practically atop his lap. "I can take us somewhere safe."

At the feel of Naruto's hand reaching for his throat, Sasuke grimaces and pulls away, never wanting to travel like that again. He gathers as much strength as he can to stand, legs shaky, head creating a fuzz of white noise in his ears. He doesn't check to see if Naruto is following but he can feel him like a shadow, knowing he's there with no need to confirm his presence. He takes the shitty, shaky old elevator up and feels the machine groan as it brings them to the sixth floor. He slides the key into his door and basically tumbles inside, heading immediately for the couch.

Naruto watches him splay across the cushions, black hair falling away from his face. A clawed finger brushes against the crest of his cheek, gentle as a moth wing. He kneels beside the couch and rests his chin on his folded arms, the stare he directs at Sasuke a strong, burning flame. For once, he doesn't say anything. When he tries to trace the dip of his lip, Sasuke turns his head away, wanting nothing more than the vacancy of sleep.

And, with a few more slow blinks, he gets it.

 

* * *

 

"Where the fuck is he, Sasuke?!"

Rock Lee paces the living room, torn to pieces with each heavy step. By the looks of his uniform it's apparent he never cared to change his clothes from work and Sasuke can only imagine how he felt going home to an empty bed.

"None of his shit was touched." Rock Lee runs a hand through his hair before snatching his glasses away from his face, "Everything is still there. No one dragged him out and he couldn't have just up and left. He wouldn't do that to us."

Sasuke nods and presses the heel of his palms against his eyes until he sees bursts of white. He'd only been asleep for three hours before Rock Lee had pounded on his door, threatening to bust the lock with the gun strapped to his leg.

"I know-"

"Then you know where he is?" Rock Lee turns, face breaking with hope.

What Sasuke says next isn't necessarily a lie.

"I don't." He winces, "But I'll find him."

Rock Lee's breathing is erratic, eyes wild, hair a mess atop his head, "I already asked Shikamaru if he'd heard anything from him. But he said didn't hear from _either_ of you last night."

Sasuke freezes, spine going rigid. "Are you implying something?"

"You have blackouts." Rock Lee clears his throat, "Gaara's mentioned how he gets calls from you at random hours. And when he does, you sound erratic, panicked, totally out of your head-"

"If you think I hurt him, you're the one out of your goddamn head." Sasuke hisses, finally rising to his feet. He pushes at Rock Lee's chest, trying hard to control his anger. "Don't you dare accuse me of hurting him. Don't you put this blame on me."

Sasuke, secretly, is already doing exactly that. He tells himself he could've stopped it somehow, in some way. He could have grabbed at someone's gun and fired, could have pushed harder, screamed louder.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Rock Lee rubs at his eyes, "We're both worried, I get that. I just. I need someone to blame and maybe it should be myself. He called me and I didn't even answer. I watched it ring on my desk but my papers were stacked so high and I've been so stressed-" His voice breaks and he stops talking, probably realizing that he's starting to ramble.

They sit in silence for a moment, both working through private things within their heads. Outside, the mid-morning wind brushes against the building with strong gusts and Rock Lee visibly shivers though he's still wrapped up in a thick jacket. Sasuke debates telling him the full truth. He wonders if it'd do any good, letting Rock Lee know that Gaara was still fighting; that he was risking the wrath of mobsters and tech heads and dirty cops for the sake of extra money. Good money, better than he could get anywhere else, no matter how bloody.

_He can't know, Sasuke._ Gaara had once told him, practically begging Sasuke to protect his secret.  _We promised each other we wouldn't fight in the Pits anymore. I can protect him from this._

So much for that.

A spike of anger travels through Sasuke, a multitude of reasons piling on top of even more reasons.

Gaara should have waited for him. He should have delayed the fight until Sasuke could be right on the sidelines, ready to patch him up like so many times before. Rock Lee should have answered the damn phone because for whatever reason, Gaara decided to call him. 

Sasuke should have done better.

He should have slaughtered his way through that crowd.

"Look, just let me know if you hear or see anything, okay?" Rock Lee finally says, voice thick with unshed tears, panic still making his hands shake. "I'm gonna file a report and get patrols on the streets. I'll...I'll tear this city apart."

Sasuke nods, "We both will."

For the first time in a very long time, Rock Lee pulls Sasuke close for a slightly awkward hug. They've always been civil with each other but there's no denying they used to care less. Without the link of Gaara  between them, they wouldn't be around each other at all. Still, Sasuke knows Lee's a decent guy. Sasuke wraps his arms around Rock Lee but doesn't hesitate to let him pull away when he chooses to. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out; no words of encouragement or anything similar. Lee just leaves with a bang of the door and Sasuke falls back to the couch, staring at the glass of water on his table. Naruto must have left it but there's no sign of the demon now. Part of Sasuke is grateful.

The other part feels rather empty in his absence.

Shaking off the thought, Sasuke grabs the water and chugs it, letting it wash away the nasty taste on his tongue. While there is an urgency to search for Gaara, Sasuke knows he can't just wander the streets in hope of a sign. He has to think. He has to work through the previous night and latch onto any details he may otherwise overlook. Unlike so many times before, he knows that what he experienced wasn't a blackout. While waking disoriented was to be expected, there was no overwhelming sounds or flashes of vision or disrupted behavior.

Nothing is shattered. Everything is spread out in his mind like a map.

Walking to the bathroom, he recalls the layout of the Market and the stench of the sewers, the distant rumble of a subway train and the flow of smoke from lips in the dark. While showering, he remembers the crowd and the sway of bodies; the sound of metal hitting metal and the stain of blood on the floor.

It isn't until he's brushing his teeth, gums burning from the bristles and his too-hard scrub, that he finally recollects something important.

_"You lookin' for something?"_

The voice is a whisper, a remembrance of the person who'd stopped him on his way to the fight. Sasuke furrows his brows and spits, knowing now that the words they spoke next were too strange to be a mere coincidence or a drug induced blabber.

_"You fucked up."_

_"Can't believe it's you..."_

A wave of urgency kicks Sasuke into overdrive. He adorns his jacket and thick soled boots, knowing that this stranger is a lead. That they have to be. He doesn't bother calling out for Naruto and he refuses to think of the woman from the alley. Of the fight and the wings and Sasuke's own act, the way he thrust a blade through her stomach.

Instead, he starts his old motorcycle and takes off into the polluted city morning, kicking up puddles and strewn trash. Business in the day is shrouded by a layer of smog, the neon billboards and flashing signs reflecting against the dense layer above. 'Droids walk hand in hand with people, some ordered to look after children while others are apparent new models fresh off the big company racks. They're meant for physical pleasure and comfort, for the lonely and the mechanically inclined. Other than the soft orange glow of their eyes, most blend in all too well with the common civilian.

Taking a sharp turn, Sasuke pulls up to a curb and drives into the alley beside the bar. His eyes are drawn to the stained spot on the cement; where Naruto devoured a man whole. But then he's letting his bike power down before getting off, eager to get through the back door and into the confines of the building.

"You workin' today?" Shikamaru asks the moment Sasuke bursts through the door, holding a big pan of seasoned meat.

"Nah." Sasuke turns toward a cramped hallway and shoulders open a door, smelling the musk and mold of storage.

Shikamaru follows, his dark brows raised, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, "You good?"

Sasuke shrugs and kicks aside a rather large table, eyes scanning the mess for one box in particular. Junk litters the room, most left from a time when hover bikes were still on the ground and faceless companies didn't use bots to increase their corrupt bidding. He eyes a few objects he could never hope to name, knowing they'd probably sell for good price if he could only find a buyer.

Finally, his sights set on an old box that has been bitten and chewed on by rats. He brushes away the dust and Shikamaru coughs, too intrigued to care that his food is getting contaminated. Squatting, Sasuke pulls at the flaps until he's met with the sight of old papers and photographs. A while ago, after cleaning out his last apartment, he'd thrown random things into this box and decided they were important to keep but not to keep at home. He's glad that they haven't been lost. With a sniff, he digs through the mess and searches for a small rectangle; a remnant of a childhood he'd rather forget. 

When he finds it, he holds it up to the light filtering in through the open door. Shikamaru leans close, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

But Sasuke knows what he's looking for. And with a slow sweep of his gaze across the photograph, he finds it. Or, rather, _him_. 

"Fuck." He breathes, recognizing the goggles that sit on the kids head. The orphanage building is a dark beast behind them, the windows cracked and covered in vines. 

But Sasuke isn't focusing on that. Instead, he shifts his eyes away from the kid from the Market and finds himself. A row down and to the left, Sasuke isn't smiling. 

Shikamaru doesn't try to stop him when he leaps up, leaving the box strewn on the floor. He pockets the photo and returns to the alley, wasting no time before revving his engine and speeding toward the subway. 

 

* * *

 

  *******

  


The first thing Gaara is aware of is the way the lone light above buzzes like a swarm of insects. Like some kind of warped nest, the bulb sways with each of his slow, blurry blinks. His entire body aches but it isn't the familiar throbs of a won fight. It's bone-deep, settled in his marrow.

Whatever had pricked his neck feels like it was strong enough to kill a person but for some reason he's waking, breath starting to speed up the longer he sits in the silence. Looking around, he realizes that he isn't anywhere familiar. The walls are stone grey, cobbled and old; stained with dark colors that he hopes isn't what he thinks it is. Though, judging by the way it dried splattered and dripping, he knows it's useless to pretend. He runs through his memory of the last several weeks, searching for any misstep he could have taken.

There's no way he fucked up a fight, no way someone who bet money on him could have lost.

Because Gaara never loses.

Thoughts of crime lords and the vicious gangs of the prick at his brain but they're fleeting; their business is usually taken care of with quick bullets to the skull. They don't keep people alive, especially not mechfighters that aren't hired beneath their careful watch.

Gaara groans and blinks against the dried pool of blood at the corner of his eye. It must have dripped from his temple during the fight, the right hook of his opponent aimed with brutal strength. She'd been good. But as always, Gaara had managed to be better.

Not that it matters much now.

It's not like she's the one tied to this fucking chair. He grits his teeth and pulls at the chains on his wrists, hearing the clank with sharp clarity. His feet are cuffed to the floor and there's a thick wad of stale material in his mouth, effectively cutting off any hope he has to scream for help.

Voices murmur behind a triple locked door, a deep buzz reflecting the electrical currents that probably line the metal. Gaara is conflicted on whether or not he even wants them to enter but he knows there's no way he could open the door himself. Regardless of the enhancements to his body, he's no hacker and he's not immune to copious amounts of electrical charge. All he can do is sit, wait- hope that he isn't waiting for his slaughter.

Seeing as he doesn't have much of a choice, he watches as people eventually make their way inside anyway.

"Awake, I see." A voice says, the new sound snaking its way up Gaara's tense spine.

He remains straight, ignoring the taut pull of his wrists.

A hooded boy stalks forward, his red hair stark against the dark material of his clothes. But it isn't him that Gaara is worried about.

It's the man following close behind.

His hair spills over his shoulders in a rush of black, looking silken and clean in the otherwise putrid room. Though, all stable comparisons end there.

Gaara pulls away at the sight of his body, the likes of which slowly begins to morph from one of humanlike features to something wholly monstrous. His cheeks thin until they are sharp as knives, something similar to scales rising next to the crease of his eyes. Dark text wraps around his neck but if they're a tattoo, they're unlike any Gaara has ever seen before.

Teeth, sharp and rigged, glint against the bulb when he speaks. A hissing word falls from his lips, sounding like thousands of voices combined. The boy nods and backs away, making room for him to get close.

"How inhospitable." The man says, bending a bit to slice at the cloth tied around Gaara's jaw.

His clawed nail cuts it clean but when the gag falls away, Gaara refuses to say a word.

The man touches his hair, eyes vacant of emotion and life. They're a muddy yellow but in the core they are dark as night and just as empty; ethereal like an ancient, malevolent god.

"You know, you are not the one we truly want. While you fight with brutality, certainly living up to your name, against us you are otherwise powerless." The man hisses, voice scathing against Gaara's ears. "It is Sasuke we are after."

The name makes Gaara pause. His heart stutters, stomach clenching tight in his guts.

"What-"

"Where is he?" The man interrupts, head tilting in a slow roll, several harsh cracking noises filling the air. "He's rather evasive, you see."

His hand trails on Gaara's temple, flesh frigid as arctic ice. The right side of Gaara's face blossoms in scorching pain, the feel of it making him grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Though it only makes the man shudder.

As if that pain gives him pleasure.

His claws dig a bit too hard into his cheek before a thumb traces his bottom lip, threatening to slip inside of his mouth. When it gets close, Gaara doesn't hesitate to bite. Blood spurts but it is thick and dark, almost like sludge against his throat. He gags but keeps biting until the man is letting out a screech and ripping away, appendage breaking free from bone. Gaara spits it to the ground, mouth dripping with gore.

The man stares at him, chest heaving.

And then he is laughing.

He throws his head back and his grin is much too wide, practically splitting his face in half. Row upon row of sharp teeth protrude from his gums and Gaara's mind comes alight with visions of those teeth ripping into his body, strewing his guts until it slaps against the walls.

"You protect him so fiercely!" The man's voice is distorted and he doesn't even bother cradling his torn thumb, let alone finding help to stop the flow of pitch black blood. "Though I truly doubt he would do the same."

With a nod of his head, the boy pulls a strange contraption from the confines of his cloak. The man takes it and strides forward, reaching to grab hold of Gaara's neck.

"Normally, I'd go about this in a much more...extravagant fashion." He murmurs, claws digging deep. He leans down and lets a long, slick tongue lick at the hollow of Gaara's throat, lapping at the trickle of blood. "But I do find it rather fun to play with you humans in such primal ways. With your own brutal tools, speaking in your own archaic language."

Suddenly, with no warning, he brings the contraption to Gaara's face and wraps a thick band around the base of his skull. The front is bulky, a large portion protruding like a chain-link cage.

With startling realization, the muzzle digs deep into the bridge of Gaara's nose.

"I was hoping we wouldn't need this." The man tugs again and it bites at Gaara's flesh, making his stomach roll at the cutting of his skin. "Though you lot have always been so _animalistic_. So hard to tame. Really, it makes one wonder who the true monsters are."

When he steps away, Gaara is shocked to find the man's appearance once again a replica of something human. The void of his eyes are replaced with normal brown irises, teeth blunt and straight. Where once there were four twisting, devilish horns at his brow, now there is only the dark waves of his hair.

"It seems one of our own continues to work against us. This complicates things, of course." The man says, like Gaara has any idea what he means. He begins to walk away but soon glances back, face falling to reveal a semblance of insanity. "We have much work to do together, Gaara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many sides working against each other, trying to get what they want. Will Sasuke get some answers? >:] (Also, the next chapter will be much longer and Naruto and Sasuke will be interacting a shit ton, I promise!) 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!!!!! They keep me so motivated <3

**Author's Note:**

> oof hope you liked this first chapter. this fic is so self indulgent lol i live for demon nart


End file.
